Salbutamol (albuterol) is an antihistaminic compound and is a beta 2-adrenoceptor agonist used as a bronchodilator for the treatment of asthma and as a uterine relaxant for the suspension of premature labour. Salbutamol has been marketed as a racemic mixture, although the beta 2-agonist activity resides almost exclusively in the (R)-enantiomer. The enantioselective disposition of salbutamol and the possibility that (S)-salbutamol has adverse effects have led to the development of an enantiomerically pure (R)-salbutamol formulation known as levosalbutamol (levalbuterol) (Formula I).

A process for the preparation of optically pure salbutamol from mono protected salbutamol precursor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,745.
US2004114136 and WO2004052835 describe a process for preparing levalbuterol L-tartrate in crystalline form; a pharmaceutical composition comprising levalbuterol L-tartrate, in crystalline form; a metered dose inhaler comprising a canister containing an aerosol formulation of levalbuterol L-tartrate in crystalline form; and a method of affecting bronchodilation in a patient using levalbuterol L-tartrate, including levalbuterol L-tartrate specifically in crystalline form.
Levosalbutamol is prepared by hydrogenating R-benzyl salbutamol in the presence of palladium on carbon.
R-benzyl salbutamol can be prepared by the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,745.